DE 10 2007 035 968 A1 describes a fanfare horn for a motor vehicle. The fanfare horn has a drive exhibiting an electric coil for a diaphragm. In addition, the fanfare horn has a housing for accommodating the electromagnetic drive and diaphragm. The housing here is made completely out of plastic, and serves as a magnetic ground ring for the electric coil for the electromagnetic drive.
Against this backdrop, at least one object herein is to provide a horn device for a vehicle with protection against water penetration In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.